The Not So Itsy Bitsy Spider
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: When Ron finds a spider is his shower stall, Harry is the one to come to his rescue. How will Ron thank him?  Harry/Ron Ron/Harry HP/RW RW/HP Contains slash.


The Not So Itsy-Bitsy Spider

*Author's Note: I was in a very Ron/Harry mood today, don't really know why, but this story is the result of that. I hope you guys like it! :D*

Ron tilted his head back, letting the water flow over his closed lids to drip off of the sharp angles of his jaw. There was nothing better than a shower after a long Quidditch practice. Ron could practically feel the film of sweat and grime sliding off of him as the water coursed over his freckled skin. Eyes still closed, Ron reached blindly out to grab for his shampoo bottle, but his groping fingers did not meet the usual slippery surface of his hair product. Ron opened his eyes, rubbing the water out of his eyes as he turned to look over at the shelf where he usually kept the shampoo and let out a rather unmanly and high pitched shriek. Sitting where he usually kept his shampoo was the largest, hairiest spider he had ever seen (aside from the giant ones in the Forbidden Forest).

Ron reeled away from the fuzzy creature, leaping out of his shower stall and almost bumping into Harry who had popped out of his own shower stall when he heard Ron yell.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked a very concerned Harry as he looked searchingly into Ron's wide, panicked eyes.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron gasped as he turned and reached out to grab Harry's slippery shoulders, still looking in horror back at the shower stall. He spun Harry around, positioning the confused brunette between himself and where he knew the spider sat, lurking.

"Get rid of it, Harry! Get it out!" Ron squealed, burying his head into Harry's back, resting his forehead between the boy's slick shoulder blades, still wet from Harry's own shower. He didn't want to see that _thing_ again. Much better to just squeeze his eyes shut and use Harry as a shield. Harry wasn't afraid of spiders, so it wasn't like he was being selfish hiding behind the boy.

"Get what out, mate?" asked Harry, peering around Ron's shower stall curiously. Then he chuckled, and Ron could feel the other boy's body quake under his forehead with each peel of laughter.

"You can't mean that tiny little spider can you?" asked Harry through disbelieving giggles as he peered back over his shoulder to where Ron was nestled into his back, still refusing to look up in fear of glimpsing the spider again, "Ron, mate, that thing is puny!" Ron looked up indignantly, glaring into Harry's amused eyes.

"Puny!" Ron fumed, pointing angrily towards the spider before he realized that pointing caused his hand to be closer to the spider than he was comfortable with and hastily retracted it, gripping Harry's bare shoulder once more, "Harry! That thing is bloody HUGE! Just look at it!"

"Talkin' 'bout me?" said Seamus as he poked his head out from behind his shower curtain and winked at the pair of Griffindors. Harry laughed, but Ron just continued to pout.

"Nah," said Harry, pointing back over his shoulder with a thumb, "Ron here just found a spider in his stall and is going mental." Seamus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ewww… well someone get it the feck out o' 'ere. I don' want that thing crawlin' over 'ere into my stall. Feckin' hate spiders," said Seamus before he vanished back into his stall.

"See," said Ron, gesturing pointedly at Seamus' stall, "I'm not the only one who doesn't like the ruddy things. It's perfectly normal to be afraid of spiders!" Harry just shook his head, still grinning to himself.

"Ron, the thing is tiny compared to you. You could squish it with just a few fingers if you had to. What is there to be afraid about?" Ron shuddered at the idea of touching a spider, even if it was to squash it, before pushing Harry away from him and towards the shower stall containing the object of his terror.

"Just get rid of it, please?" he asked, looking up pleadingly at Harry. Harry laughed again, grinning wryly at the red head before he nodded.

"Fine you ponce," said Harry as he walked into the stall and gently coaxed the spider onto his palm before carrying it carefully out of the stall. Ron hurriedly stumbled backwards away from Harry as he walked by carrying the spider and Harry had to smirk teasingly at the frightened boy. He tentatively dropped the spider off at the door to the restroom and shooed it out into the hallway before returning to Ron. Ron stared at Harry's palm where he had held the spider as though expecting the thing to magically reappear there as Harry approached, asking: "Is it gone? Did you get rid of it?"

Harry held up both hands to show that they were empty as he said, "Yes, Ron, it's gone. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my shower." Ron flushed at that comment, his ears turning a bright pink. Now that he was no longer distracted by the spider, he realized that he had been clutching a very wet, very naked Harry to his chest mere moments earlier.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for doin' that, mate," Ron muttered as he looked determinedly away from Harry, doing his best to pretend his still grinning friend wasn't standing there completely starkers. Harry gave Ron a curious look at the red head's suddenly strange behavior, but he just shrugged it off. Ron had just gone through a highly traumatic experience less than a minute ago after all. Harry chuckled at his own mental joke, and immersed himself in the down pour from the shower head.

"Hey, Harry, any chance I could borrow your shampoo? Mine seems to have been taken away to make room for that giant spider," asked Ron, peeking his head out from around his shower curtain to look at Harry's shower stall expectantly.

"Sure thing," replied Harry, pushing aside his shower curtain to hand Ron the bottle, smiling genially at the other boy. To his surprise, Ron flushed at the sight and quickly snatched the proffered bottle with a muttered thank you, careful not to look at Harry's exposed body. Harry frowned slightly as he returned to his shower and rinsed the last of the suds from his dark hair. Ron was acting odd, but there was no point in worrying about it now. If something was bothering the other boy, he would tell Harry when he was ready. There was never any point in trying to rush Ron.

Harry turned off the water and stepped out of his stall, grabbing a fluffy white towel from one of the long benches down the middle of the bathroom and toweling himself dry. He sighed as he caught sight of himself in one of the full length mirrors lining one wall; even wet his hair was still completely unruly. He heard Ron shut off the water in his shower stall, and had just finished pulling his trousers up over his hips when Ron emerged.

"I swear," commented Ron as he grabbed one of the towels and began drying himself off, "after seeing that bugger in my stall I just kept feeling like I was going to find more in there. I kept finding myself looking around in case there were more." Ron shook his head disapprovingly before he slung his damp towel into a bin and reached for his boxers lying one of the benches. Harry chuckled.

"Well, considering I didn't hear any more screams, I'm assuming u didn't spot any?" he teased, waggling his dark eyebrows at Ron, who made a face at him. By this time Ron had finished putting on his trousers and pulled his shirt on over his head, causing his wet hair to stick up oddly at the sides for a moment before he flattened it out with one hand.

"Thanks again for getting rid of that sodding thing," said Ron as he gathered up the rest of his things and began walking to the door.

"Geez," said Harry as he followed Ron towards the door, "you act like putting a little spider outside the door was such a big thing."

"Wait!" Ron froze in his tracks, staring in horror at the door he had been about to walk through, "You mean you put it right outside this door? I was just about to walk out there! I could've walked right into it!" Ron reeled back from the door, glaring accusingly at Harry, as though the other boy had wanted him to stroll out to be snared by the spider. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Ron, the spider has probably crawled off by now. I highly doubt it's just lying in wait for you out there." Ron did not look convinced.

"Could you just go out and check?" Ron pleaded, looking at Harry with those wide, blue eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow at the other boy, but Ron just continued the puppy dog eyes until Harry finally sighed in defeat. He could never hold out long when Ron gave him that look.

"Fine you ruddy coward…" he grumbled as he stepped forward and flung open the door, making a show of looking pointedly around the area for the little creature.

"There," he said, turning to look back at Ron, "I have inspected the area for you and the spider is nowhere to be seen." Ron sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping slightly as he relaxed once more and followed Harry out into the Hall.

"Oh hold up," muttered Ron as he sifted through the pile of dirty clothes he was holding, "I think I must've dropped a sock in there. Just a secon- Bloody Hell!" Ron had turned around to go back into the bathroom to look for his missing sock, and had spotted a small black shape sitting perched on the door frame he had just walked under a second earlier. Ron leapt back with a shriek, dropping his clothes in a heap on the floor and practically jumping into Harry's arms, throwing his arms around Harry's neck and clutching the boy to him as though Harry would be able to repel the arachnid for him. Harry rolled his eyes as he staggered slightly under Ron's embrace, patting Ron comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Blimey mate, calm down. It's not like it's gonna jump." This was clearly the wrong thing to say, since even the thought of it leaping down from the door frame to attack caused Ron to whimper slightly and cling even tighter to Harry's neck. Ron could've sworn the spider looked smug at his fear.

"You said it wasn't out here, Harry! You said!" Ron said accusingly, staring in transfixed horror at the looming insect.

"Well, clearly I didn't think of looking up," drawled Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ron to better support the terrified boy's weight. Honestly, one little bug and Ron was wrapped around him like he had aspirations to become Harry's new sweater. Then the spider began to crawl along the wall and Ron squealed loudly in Harry's ear, pushing on Harry and making the other boy stumble back so that the pair was farther away from the spider.

"Come on, Ron," Harry placated as he smirked down at the wide eyed red head, "Let's just go. I promise it won't follow us. Come on, just let go of me and I'll go grab your clothes, and we can get out of here." Ron nodded slowly and was beginning to loosen his grip on The Boy Who Lived when the spider chose that moment to begin belaying itself down through the empty doorway on a thin thread of spider web. Ron was once again plastered to Harry like he was intending to try and melt into the other boy's skin to get away. This time, however, one of his thighs brushed against Harry's crotch. Ron didn't notice the intimate contact at all, too preoccupied with the descending spider, but Harry did, turning an embarrassed shade of pink.

"Ron," he said quietly, trying in vain to divert the boy's attention away from the arachnid, but to no avail. Ron just stayed pressed against Harry's front, his thigh brushing Harry's crotch again, this time more noticeably. Harry's blush deepened as he felt his body begin to respond to the unintentional friction, his cock beginning to stir in his trousers.

"Ron," Harry said again, this time louder than before. Ron looked over at Harry and flushed when that movement put their faces barely an inch apart.

"Sorry Harry," Ron muttered as he loosened his hold on the other boy, glancing once more at the spider who was now almost to the floor before he nodded. Harry had to restrain himself from tightening his hold on the other boy as he pulled away, part of him not wanting that delicious friction to go away.

"Alright. Grab my clothes, will you? And then let's get the fuck away from that wanker," Ron said resignedly, gathering up his courage. Harry nodded as Ron released his hold on him entirely, still noticeably flushed and with his now painfully erect penis pressing tightly against the front of his trousers. He darted forward to grab the pile of clothing from where it had fallen to the ground and thrust it at Ron before the other boy took off, running half way down the corridor before he felt secure enough to stop to wait for Harry to catch up.

"Geez, Harry, you look really red. I didn't choke you back there did I? I can become a little mental when I see spiders, the ruddy little sods," said Ron in concern as Harry caught up with him. Ron continued to examine Harry, looking for any other signs of having choked the boy in his panic, and his ears promptly turned a dark crimson when he inevitably caught sight of the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. Ron looked in surprise into Harry's eyes, and Harry could feel his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Harry, I don't- wha-" Ron stammered, staring at Harry in wide eyed shock and confusion, "I'm so sorry, did I- did I do that?" Harry looked down at his shoes, unable to face Ron in that moment, and definitely unable to form some sort of reply to that question. What could he say? _Yes, I really love the feel of your body writhing against me_? Definitely not. He felt mortified; how could he ever explain this? What if Ron got mad or yelled at him? After all, it was pretty out of line to get a hard on from your best friend for years.

Ron continued to look at Harry, his expression flashing from shock, to embarrassment, to puzzlement, and finally settling on thoughtful.

"Hey," he said softly, and when Harry finally looked up to meet Ron's eyes, he was surprised to see that the other boy was now just mere inches away, "It's ok you know." Harry just blinked up at him in surprise.

"It's ok?" Harry repeated, as though he needed to make sure that's what the other boy had really said.

"Yeah," Ron admitted sheepishly, his cheeks dusted a faint pink, "It's ok. I don't- I don't mind." Harry examined Ron's face, searching for exactly how the red head was feeling. Ron had never been very good at hiding his emotions. He seemed sincere though.

"You sure?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yeah," replied Ron, his blush deepening on his freckle spattered cheeks. "In fact, it's more than ok," he whispered as he slowly leaned in, giving Harry a nervous look before he gingerly pressed his lips to Harry's in a chaste kiss. Harry couldn't move he was so surprised. If someone had told him this morning that he would be kissing his best friend with a still evident erection in his pants, he would have said they were off their rocker, but here he was, with Ron's lips moving tentatively over his.

Ron pulled away, a dark lump of disappointment and fear that he had read the signals wrong building in his throat at the fact that Harry hadn't kissed back, but he didn't managed to retreat more than an inch or two before Harry was yanking him back into a hungry kiss, his hands grabbing the red head's shoulders to keep him in place. Ron moaned slightly into the kiss as Harry plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth, running his tongue greedily over every bit of Ron's mouth he could reach. Harry shivered slightly at the husky noise, his erection now straining painfully in his trousers. He wrapped his arms around Ron's torso, pulling the boy flush against him and moaning against Ron's lips when he felt his erection rub against a noticeable bulge in the other boy's trousers. Harry rocked against the red head, nothing but the desire to relieve the pressure on his now weeping cock filling his head. Ron groaned as Harry ground into him, and at the noise, Harry reached down to undo the button on Ron's pants and jerked the zipper harshly down. He then undid his own pants, sighing when his cock was released from the constraint of his trousers.

Harry felt tentative fingers slide over the velvety surface of his cock and moaned softly as he allowed Ron free reign to explore. It felt so good to have Ron's hand working over his prick while Ron's lips and tongue trailed a path over his neck, and soon Harry was close to the edge. He reached down, knocking Ron's hand aside and grabbing both of their cocks, rubbing them together as he jerked off both of them at once. The feeling of Ron's cock rubbing against his own combined with his own fingers tugging at them was enough to bring Harry over the edge and a second later, Ron let out a gasp and was coming as well, his seed splashing onto Harry's shirt.

The two boys stood there for a moment, just leaning against each other as they caught their breath before Harry pulled back slightly to smile down at the red head clasped in his arms.

"That spider is my new favorite thing," he declared with a flirty smile, looking warmly into Ron's crystal blue eyes. How had Harry never noticed just how blue those eyes were before? Ron grimaced slightly before grinning back up at Harry.

"It may have mildly improved in my opinion too," he said wryly, "but I still would be happy to never see it again." Ron looked threateningly at Harry, as though the other boy had some form of control over whether or not that would happen. Harry just chuckled, leaning forward to plant a chaste peck on the tip of Ron's long nose.

"I highly doubt you'll ever see that thing again," said Harry. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Harry, what is that thing on the wall behind you?" Ron asked quietly, as though he was afraid of the answer. Harry turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

"No way… No bloody way…" he muttered in disbelief.

"Bloody Hell!" shrieked Ron, stumbling away from Harry and the spider on the wall behind him, "THAT BLOODY THING _IS_ FOLLOWING ME! You promised me it wouldn't, Harry! You promised!" Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, doubling over in a fit of giggles. It was just too funny. Looked like the way things were going, Ron was going to need Harry to save him much more frequently from now on, and with how saving him this time had turned out, Harry was not complaining.

*Author's note: Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! Poor Ron, I've been besieging him with spiders left and right! _ Please review with any feedback you may have! Also, I am taking requests for stories, so if anyone has a prompt they would like me to work off of or a couple they want me to write about, just let me know! Thank you! :D*


End file.
